empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mark of Fiery Legend/Chapter 1: The Spark of a New Beginning
The Spark of a New Beginning is the First Chapter of The Mark of Fiery Legend This page is under construction. Plot Valius is preparing to explore around the planet with Severina and Flarius. While on the way, they accidentally came across strange look-alikes during the first steps of their journey. Valius, Severina and Flarius must investigate these strange clones and figure out what is going on. Characters Heroes *Valius Avidracon *Reius Draganea *Flarius Draganea *Severina Zephyrius *Joshua Zephyrius *Chrysthine Castania *Aphthenton Emperiales *Chrysanthine Emperiales Neutral Villains *Clone Corp (Coming Soon) **Corporia (Male Leader) **4 Clones ***Unnamed Clone 1 (Male) ***Unnamed Clone 2 (Female) ***Unnamed Clone 3 (Female) ***Unnamed Clone 4 (Female) Participants *Spongebob100 *Josh the Hedgehog Rules Specific Rules Roleplay Prolouge: Essential Packing The sun rises up for a brand new day. The sunlight beams with happiness and sunshine throughout the lands as we can see a familiar hybrid at the training grounds next to the home of the Dracofenixian Hybrid Warrior of the Fenix's Piñon, he is known as Valius Avidracon. He was seen packing up only the essentials like food, water, a tent in case they camp outside, a map, a compass & his trusty axe for self defence. "I believe that's everything. Now all I need to do now is to give my friends the message." Said Valius as he writes the message to his comrades Flarius & Severina. The message says "Dear Flarius & Severina, I packed the essentials & I am ready to go on the journey with you. Make sure to pack only the essentials and meet me at the Dracon Training Grounds. Signed Valius" Valius whistles a messenger bird to deliver the message to Flarius and Severina, the Messenger Bird flies up with the message being held by its talons as it flies off to Flarius' and Severina's location. Meanwhile, in the city of Draconia, Reius was talking with his older brother Flarius about the Fenix's Pinion. Flarius, during a short pause, took a glimpse of a familiar bird perched on the brick window sill. He walked to the bird and grabbed the scroll from its claws. He read the message and put it back on the talons. Flarius grabbed a white knapsack filled with essentials. "Ready to venture, my younger brother," he told Reius. "Farewell, brother. Come back home when you can," reminded Reius. Flarius proceeded out of the citadel and flapped his dragon wings, ready to fly. At once, he flew to the sky in high speeds and glided toward the Dracon Training Grounds. Meanwhile, on the second floor of Zephyeur Castle, Severina was carrying only a pouch of water, extra clothing, and gold coins. She noticed a familiar bird gliding toward her. It perched on the balustrade while carrying the letter before the princess. She read the letter and called for her older brother, the Ventilus King Joshua. They traded their farewells before Severina flew away using her Ancient Aerokinesis, heading for the Dracon Training Grounds. Back at the Dracon Training Grounds, Valius was seen with his packed bags, filled only with the essentials, waiting patiently for his two friends, Flarius and Severina to arrive. A twinkle was seen in the vast Draconian sky. A streak of flames descended and crashed on the training grounds, leaving a small crater from its wake. A familiar Draconian emerged from the grey smoke. "My, it feels good to be hyped like my younger brother," said the Draconian—Flarius Draganea. An entity enveloped in a stream of cyan electricity glided in the air and struck the ground, revealing Severina Zephyrius. She stood up and winked at Valius. "You were waiting for me, aren't you?" "Yes, I have been waiting for your arrival, Flarius & Severina." Answered Valius as he is happy to see Flarius & Severina arriving just in time. "Wonderful," Severina replied. "My gratitude," Flarius added. "It's a new adventure of a grand era." "Very well then. Then let our journey commence. We'll be exploring vast places far & wide to see the great landmarks together, meeting new nice people." Said Valius as he began walking on a dirt path with Flarius & Severina to begin their journey together. "I'm not sure where to go first though, Valius," Severina said. "I see your point. Let's check the map to see which location to go first." Said Valius as he checks the map to see which location they would go to first. "We're in the outskirts of Draconia City in Pyronia. We need to venture in the southeast, then to the southwest, the islands named Wyvern's Teeth," said Flarius. "Your very smart Indeed. Alright then, our first stop is the islands of the Wyvern's Teeth. This could be interesting, don't you think?" asked Valius. Severina took on a serious tone. "Yes, interesting, but do you think that the Wyvern's Teeth is where our first adventure begins? We are to the southeast, where the village of Crystherum is found. I am to apologize for not finishing everything in mind." "Oh, I apologise for not specifying it more clearly. Alright, a village of Crystherum, it makes me wonder what are these fascinacting new species are like & their origin. Shall we?" Asked Valius as he prepares to head south-east from here with Severina & Reius. "I strongly presume that they are natural Pyronians," said Severina, walking with the two warriors. "I went there before to negotiate with the landlord," responded Flarius, remembering his visit in Crystherum. "Well now, maybe you can give us a tour of the village so we can get to know the village better. How does that sound?" Asked Valius as he also walks with Flarius & Severina. "Leave it to me," Flarius replied. "All is well, then," Severina commented. Valius nodded, continues down south-east, knowing that the journey has begun. Part 1: Journey Begins, South-East Path, Village of Crystherum Valius is seen following the path south-east with Severina & Flarius, while looking around the scenery. Flarius gazed upon the fields of chrysanthemums. "I remember these fields," he said. Severina inserted a red chrysanthemum flower behind her left ear. She put up a mild smile. "Very nice, the scenery is beautiful out here, even the flowers are blooming with a mixture happiness of the sunshine & the well moist water from the fine chance of rain weather," said Valius as he smells the flowers. "These flowers are adapted to this environment," explained Flarius. "It is very peaceful" responded Valius. "What, are we staying here for eternity or are we going to the village at once?" Severina asked rhetorically. "I'm going to pretend I didn't answer that. Besides, it's better to slow down & look at the scenery, I got time, we all do. Anyway, let's keep moving." Said Valius as he keeps on moving to the village, unaware of an Antiquian watching them from the fields, feeling shy to meet them. "Pardon my unsightly manners," said Severina. She felt the presence of someone and took a glimpse of an Antiquian behind them. "Halt for a while, you two." "What took your attention, milady?" asked Flarius. Severina looked at the Antiquian watching them from the fields. Valius looks on in suspicious. "What's this then?" He said as he noticed the Antiquian. The Antiquian looked on with a smile on his face & said "Hello" in a calm, yet creepy manner. "Don't be afraid." "Greetings, young man. What's your name?" Flarius asked. Severina, while smiling behind Reius, secretly prepared her halberd just in case, in response to Valius' observation. "I don't have a name. I'm sorry." Responded the Male Antiquian. Valius felt a bit surprised that the Male Antiquian doesn't have a name at all. "How strange. A fellow Antiquian with no name." "I am severely concerned," Severina said as she walked towards the nameless man. "PHOTOS promises all Antiquians to give each of them a name using the persons who care for them the most as his instruments for his special plan. Why do you, of all entities, have no name at all? Where art thine mother and father?" she asked him. The Nameless Male Antiquian didn't speak as he walked away without any remorse. "Wait, come back! We have so many questions about your life mysteries." Said Valius, trying to stop the nameless male Antiquian from leaving, but in a friendly manner. "This is surreal, an Antiquian with no name. How was that possible?" "His existence is strange, I say. Moreover, he does not display any form of respect towards the royals," said Flarius, crossing his arms. "Something smells fishy. But we can't tell what it is. It is unlike an Antiquian to show no respect whatsoever." Said Valius, wondering why the nameless male Antiquian didn't respond. "Either that or he's just being shy." "I have to say, there is no excuse for disrespect, yet it really feels odd," Severina said. "Indeed. Anyways, let's keep going. There's no telling if we ever run into him again." Said Valius as he continue going down the path to the village with Severina & Flarius, but still wonder why would their be a Nameless Antiquian in existence. In the village... "We have arrived, I see," said Severina. "It is merely a village, but it looks splendid to be one," complimented Flarius, gazing upon the two-storey brick houses with crenellated walls on top, resembling medieval towers. "We need to go to the nexus hall. We need the Lady of Crystherum to help us with some information." "Hmm, we need to ask her about the southwest archipelago and history of precedent nameless Antiquians. If she knew..." wondered Severina. "There's only one way to find out. Let us go find the Lady of Crystherum." Said Valius as he begins searching around the village for the Lady of Crystherm with Flarius & Severina. "Flarius, Severina, let's spread out, we'll cover more ground of the village that way" Flarius immediately responded, "More like: I'll show you the way. We'll save more time this way. Let us go forth, shall we?" Severina nodded her head in agreement. "He's right. He knows the village well. You need to remember our capabilities too, you know. It's not just you." "Right sorry. I do have one question, about what you said earlier after the nameless Antiquian left. What is this about PHOTOS having a special plan? Is it a secret we can't know?" Asked Valius, filled with questions about the special plan. "By Zephyr, don't you know about it? You're an Antiquian, you know. As one, you are supposed to be familiar about it," Severina answered. "It's to gather all the Antiquians sealed by PHOTOS' embodiment beneath Astralis, the cosmic continent on centermost Antiquus. Bear that in mind; it's basics of learning the Ancient Codex at magic school," said Flarius. "Not if you did not do so, if it is true..." "It appears that I have been training so much in my life, that I did not know about it, all I can think about is protecting my homeland from any incoming invaders. My apologies. Since when did we all know about this special plan?" Asked Valius, wondering about the special plan itself. "From magic school," Flarius answered in chorus. "Interesting. Now then, let's continue on & figure out this nameless problem." Said Valius as he continue to follow Flarius & Severina, unaware of 3 more female Antiquians watching them. In the citadel... While they are sitting on the antique benches in the citadel's lounge, a fair woman with long brown hair and dressed in a white ruffled blouse paired with a long orange dress with floral prints. "Greetings, Lady Chrysthine," greeted Flarius. "Oh, greetings, Lord Flarius of Draconia. I see you've brought thine friends with thee. Is everything fine in the city?" "Yes, milady," Reius answered. "Anyways, I would like to introduce to you my friends. This is Severina and the other is Valius." "Severina of the famed Zephyrius clan? I am greatly familiar with thee, thy Highness," Chrysthine told Severina. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Lady Chrysthine," said Severina. "How fareth your brother King Joshua, miliege?" Chrysthine asked her. "He's doing very well during his reign," Severina answered. "And this warrior here named Valius? I perceive that a surge of two powers is within him," Chrysthine observed. "Why yes. I am a Dracofenixian. My father is a dragon & my mother a phoenix. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Said Valius, showing respect to the fair Lady Chrysthine. "That explains everything. A child of two legends! Who art thy Draconian father and thy Fenixian mother? I am intrigued," asked Chrysthine. Valius answered, "My father is known as 'Meteorius Avidracon' and my mother is known as 'Solearia Phoenesia'." "The famed 'Meteorius', the former ruler of Draconia City, is your father? I believe that you have inherited his indomitable strength and overflowing compassion for his people. Your Fenixian mother, too. She is just as soft as her heart," Chrysthine remarked. "Thank you for your kind words of my mother & father. But you see, there is a reason why Flarius, Severina & I came to you. You see the reason being is that we have a problem. We need your help identify the nameless Antiquians we saw earlier today." Said Valius. "I have knowledge of that phenomenon, but it is not natural for a Antiquian to lack a name. I believe that those without a name are neglected at birth. Speaking of one, I encountered a strange man while I was out in the outskirts of the village. I asked him his name, but he told me that he has no name and left immediately." "I see... So she surely met one," Reius said. "This is very odd. We need to solve that mystery & figure out the nameless Antiquian's existence." Said Valius, however he heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Chrysthine slowly stood up and opened the door. Three Female Antiquians are seen at the door, saying "Hello" in unison. "Um... Hi...?" Said Valius, a bit surprised to see three female Antiquians at the door. The First Female Antiquian said "Don't be afraid" The Second Female Antiquian said "We're here." The Third Female Antiquian said "To keep you company" Valius turns to Chrysthine & ask "Excuse me, Chrysthine? Who are these three women?" "I know them not, but I sense something ominous in their gestures. They are able to speak in unison, as if they are of the same mind," inferred Chrysthine while she stepped back. "Be careful, you guys! This might be a trap of sorts!" Flarius stood up valiantly. "Worry not, milady. We're ready whenever you are!" Severina is observing the gestures of the three strange Antiquian women. The Three Female Antiquians stare at the group, tilting their heads a bit sideways. "Tell me, what are your names?" Asked Valius to the 3 Female Antiquians. "We have no name" Said the 3 Female Antiquians in unison. "Were being followed." Said Valius in response to the answer. "Just as expected," Severina said. She began to speak in a forceful manner toward the three nameless women. "Surely you know of one of your fellows: a nameless Antiquian man. I ask of thee: what are you up to? As the princess of Ventilus, I oblige you three to answer me now. Otherwise, you shall experience the consequences." "Milady, what in the name of Shielpheus are you doing? Do you not hear your tone?" Flarius told her. "I sense an omen behind their bearings. Do you not notice such a thing?" Severina retorted. "Now, I command you to answer me immediately with everything you know about yourselves and your fellow," she obliged the three nameless Antiquian women. The Three Nameless Female Antiquians leave without a response or reaction. "Just like the Nameless Male, we've encountered. We've got a pattern." Said Valius. "We can't let these 4 Nameless Antiquians slip away from us." "I agree. It is quite derogatory, don't you agree, milady?" Flarius asked, but no one is there. "Milady?" Severina acted immediately after they left. To stop them, she teleported at the front of the three women. "I do not tolerate evasion from obligation. Now, answer me or else I'll have you sentenced to death immediately!" Valius notice something shocking behind Severina. "Severina, behind you!" Behind Severina is the Nameless Male Antiquian, ambushes at Severina from behind, trying to knock her out. Flarius intervened, clashing with the nameless man with his fist. The Nameless Male fought against Reius after he got punched by him. He threw punches & kicks at him. Flarius stepped back and brandished his Pyrogenic Ax. He charged at the nameless man and swung his flame-wreathed ax as a means of scaring the enemy. Valius notice the Nameless Female Antiquians about to attack Severina, but Valius intervened as well by using his axe to push them back, not to harm them "Back you trio of trouble! Back! Back!" The 3 Nameless Females were pushed back by Valius' axe, hissing in anger. "Kill them not, my friends," Severina told the two warriors. "We shall put them into interrogation. First, we must restrain them!" she proclaimed. She reached forth his palm, causing two barriers of pressurized air to surround the nameless man and the three nameless women. The 4 Nameless Antiquians were trapped inside the barriers, trying to get out, but to no avail. "Are you alright, Severina? Did they hurt you?" Asked Valius, as he checks up on Severina to see if she's ok. "I am all right—thank you for the concern," Severina replied. "Now, let us begin the interrogation, shall we?" "Interesting," Flarius answered. "Now then. Where did you 4 come from & why follow us?" Asked Valius, beginning the interrogation on the 4 Nameless Antiquian. The Male Antiquian speaks "We do not know. We have no known birthplace & only one directive that we will never speak of to you." Severina slanted her eyebrows, decreasing the oxygen levels in the pressurized air barriers. "Do you even know what you're talking about? Tell us not and suffer, or tell us and you are freed from the low-oxygen barriers." "And how did you exist without any names during your birth?" Added Valius. "Not birth... Created..." Said the First Nameless Female, as she, plus the other 3 Nameless Antiquians were crushed by the air barriers, disintergrated into strange purple magic sand in a puff of smoke. The air barriers faded away, leaving the magic sand. Valius was surprised & shocked at the same time at what has happened & said "Good heavens! They disintegrated!" "Created?" Severina wondered. "That would surely mean..." "This may not mean they are naturally created," thought Flarius. "We need to consult my brother," Severina suggested. "Flarius, please gather the sand in a pouch—an investigation is in priority." "Yes, milady," Flarius answered. He took a pouch from his knapsack and grabbed a handful of magic sand on the ground with his right hand. Afterwards, he poured the substance in the pouch. "Created by who exactly? Every creation has their creator. And if we need to figure out who these 4 nameless Antiquians' creator is, then we need to search for more clues." Said Valius. "...of course, our Creator PHOTOS didn't create them himself. Their complete apathy gives me an idea of their being. They do not seem to carry souls but only life. Basically, they are animals, unfortunately. How dare the person who created them defile the circle of life!" Severina spoke. "We need to find his creator. Before that, are we going back to Zephyeur, milady?" asked Flarius. "Yes, Flarius," replied Severina. "Valius, you coming with us?" Valius nods in approval & said "Anything for respects of the legendary PHOTOS. It's time to solve the mystery." Part 2: Zephyeur Castle, The Mystery of the Unnamed Clones In Zephyeur Castle... Joshua sipped his afternoon tea in the dining hall. Caitlineia brushed her azure hair with her right hand. A knock was heard on the entrance door of the hall. "Come in," Caitlineia said. Severina and Flarius went inside in a gentle manner. "Greetings, Your Excellences," Flarius said. Valius entered inside as well. "Greetings. We need to see his Majesty, Joshua. Is he home?" he asked. "Yes, Valius. How may I help you?" asked Joshua. "Have a seat first." "Do you remember when the Legendary PHOTOS, our creator, happen to name all of us for a special occasion?" Asked Valius. Joshua sighed. "Our parents name us; PHOTOS uses them as instruments. And what special occasion are you referring to? If you mean the gathering in Astralia during the endtimes, it is not considered one of them." "You have our gratitude for that knowledge," Flarius said. "It is all in the Codex. Only the most remote entities have not read it." "Well, it does not mean that they don't believe in PHOTOS' existence," Severina countered. "Speaking of legendary, he can be one in the sense of power but he does exist anyway." "Correct," Joshua affirmed. "Valius, bring me tidings of your journey with these two so that I will help you." "You see, while we were on a journey, we have come across four Antiquians—one man and three women. And guess what? They had no names at all," explained Valius. "Did you talk to them directly?" Joshua asked. "Um, they first talked to us. They were creepy..." Severina described them. "They spoke as if they were half-dead," Flarius said. "I see," Joshua said. "They might be dead people controlled by necromancy. Or if not..." "If they were dead people, they would reek of their stench, but those nameless Antiquian did not smell like you expected, brother," Severina told him. "So they might be different. Say, have you brought physical information from them for me to analyze?" "I have brought useful material," Flarius said, lending Joshua four pouches of magic dust to him. "Wonderful," Joshua replied. He opened the pouches and saw the purple magic dust. "Necromancy magic is associated with pitch-black dust, but these... They're entirely different." "I see, but more to the point, someone has created 4 unnamed clones. It feels like someone is defying the laws & plans of PHOTOS. But we don't know who. We need help on solving the mystery." Said Valius, as he tries to figure out the clone magic dust. "Simple," Joshua replied. "It might be a user of Mitokinesis, a secret magic that allows the user to form organic clones of itself, but may vary in gender when he or she wants to." "I thought it's forbidden nowadays," Flarius wondered. "Yet why does one practice such magic?" "It is, but they do what they can to make use of forbidden magic they have in clandestine methods," Joshua answered. "Mitokinesis..." Severina muttered. "I must check the library for more information." "Very well, then. Let's proceed with seeking information about Mitokinesis & the history of it's users." Said Valius. "Understood," Flarius agreed. In the Zephyeur Athenaeum, the great arcane library of Zephyeur Castle... Valius begins searching through the books to find any information about the history of Mitokinesis & it's users, with the group. "Hmmm..." Flarius looked around the library. He seemed to experience slight difficulty more than his companions because he is not used to study in libraries when he was still at magic school. Severina, on the other hand, has found a section of books containing information about Ancient Archonian Magic. "Since Mitokinesis is strongly associated with life, it might be one of Ishtukham's primary affinities. Checking in this shelf won't hurt," she contemplated. She levitated and searched for books each row. Valius continues checking through more of the books & said "Has anyone find anything about Mitokinesis?" "I have," Severina answered. She held a large white tome with golden accents on its cover pages. "This is a tome of the Ancient Archonian Magic's derivatives. Check this out," she suggested as he flipped through the pages. "Milady impresseth me," Flarius said in a hushed tone. "I'm sure there are many books like that in the shelf you are searching on," he said as he walked to the book section where Severina is. "Excellent idea." said Valius as he walk up to the book section where Severina is at as well & began searching there. "Here it is," Severina said. She is reading on a page that contains information about the affinities of the Heavenly Archon Ishtukham and their standard derivatives. "It seems that Mitokinesis is a derivative of Ishtukham's Ancient Mitokinesis." "I see, so it has been a long time." Said Valius as he also found another book about Mitokinesis & begins reading about it. "It's weaker than the Ancient version but it's forbidden unlike its sister branch Biokinesis. Well, since the summoning of clones is unethical," Severina explained. "I see. How is it that Mitokinesis is forbidden? It must be a very good reason why. Prehaps it might've tamper with the laws of physics & PHOTOS." said Valius, guessing the good reason why Mitokinesis is forbidden. "You can say that," Severina approved. "Although you just rephrased what I said." She giggled. "Well, if you abuse that power, it becomes highly inhuman unlike most forms of kinesis abuse." "Yeah, because one uses those clones—who are, in fact, still Antiquians—to do their dirty work," added Flarius. "Like a puppet master controlling the puppets. The question is 'Who is the Puppet Master'?" Asked Valius, wondering who the puppet master is to the 4 Clones. "Questions answered, more questions added," Flarius said. "We need to check the list of its users." "Since it's very rare, I highly doubt anyone has that," Severina added. "The only solution is to ask anybody who have seen anything suspicious or anyone that has Mitokinesis powers" said Valius. "I agree," remembered Flarius. "Those gestures done in perfect sync." "They speak in perfect unison or they can connect easily to each others' words," added Severina. "Very weird. If the mastermind realised that it's clones are gone, then there's no doubt that will create more clones of 4 again." said Valius. "Then we must be aware of their movements. They might adapt to more humane gestures to mask their identites." "Speaking of four clones, I've been thinking of that for a while. Can he even create more than four?" wondered Flarius. "If that's true, then we must not limit our awareness on just four of them." "You might be right. The mastermind might be mastering its Mitokinesis ability. We need to keep a sharp eye out for anymore clones that comes in a group of 4. The only choice is to head back from where we found the clones & be self aware of our surroundings." Said Valius, not before asking "Ladies & Gentlemen, Who will join me?" Severina smiled eagerly. "I will not leave your side, Valius!" Flarius grinned. "Anytime, Valius." Valius smiles & said "That's good to hear. Let's go, my friends." Valius begins to head outside with Severina & Flarius, to head back where they found the four clones. In the vivid village of Crystherum... Valius arrives with Severina & Flarius, preparing himself & said "Ok, remember we're looking for anymore clues about the clones' mastermind & these clones might get more & more realistic. Let's try to relax, keep calm & find anymore of the clones." "Keep calm and find the clones. I heed," Flarius replied. "That phrase rang a funny bell," he thought. "Watchful," Severina added. Valius begins to search throughout the town with Severina & Flarius, keeping a watchful eye on anything suspicious, seeing 4 Antiquians together chatting, One Male & Three Females, which causes Valius to think. "Hmmm... One Male & Three Females". "We should approach them carefully. We don't anyone around to get suspicious of us," Severina instructed. "Don't worry, my presence can attract good attention. Thus, chances of suspicion is low." Valius nodded & said "Ok." Severina huddled the two warriors with her. "First, we must start a conversation with them in a formal way. Remember to refer me when you introduce yourselves. Here's the thousand-monet question you need to ask them: What race are you? It may work wonders to identify them as clones or not. Ready?" "We shall break the ice," Flarius said. "I got some questions for later." "I'm also ready. I also have many questions if they are human or not after." said Valius. "Now then, good luck to you two. And if anything happens, were in this together." "I have your back," Flarius said. "Let us go together so that they shall see me having bodyguards, just in case," Severina said. She walked with the warriors towards the four Antiquians talking to each other. Valius speak up & said "Um, excuse us?" The Four Antiquians turn to Valius, Flarius & Severina with positive expressions. "Yes?" Asked the Male Antiquian. "We don't mean to interrupt, but my name is Valius Avidracon & this is Flarius & Severina. Severina has a few questions for you." "Oh sure thing. Anything you ask, we'll answer for you." said the 1st Female Antiquian with a positive smile. "We are surveying the people in this area on how much they know about Antiquus," Flarius explained. "Here, milady shall ask thee some questions. Worry not, this shall be brief if you are to cooperate." "First, what race are you classified into? Please answer us one by one," Severina asked. "Let us see if you can slip past our defenses," she thought. "Antiquian" Said the Male Antiquian. "I am Antiquian" said the first female Antiquian. "I am also Antiquian." Said the second female Antiquian. "And Antiquian" said the third female Antiquian. "Hm... They are good." Whispered Valius to Severina & Flarius. "Should we ask them more questions about any strange clones appearing in groups of 4?" "No need," Flarius whispered back. "And put some distance from our ears—it will raise suspicion." Severina grinned and thought, "They're right where I want them." She crossed her arms. "My men, arrest them." Flarius walked behind the four. The 4 Antiquians were surprised by this, when they noticed Valius walking up behind them with Flarius & the Male Antiquian responded "Hey now! What's with all this hoop-de-doo about?" The First Female Antiquian says "We've asked your questions! What more do you want from us?" "We've got word that there 4 clones who have been created for a purpose from the mastermind & your one of them" said Valius. "Say what?! This is ridiculous! How can we be clones?! Please unhand us at once!" Said the second female Antiquian, who was extremely annoyed by this. "Our apologies for not tell you sooner, but the security force in this sector has agreed to this operation," Severina explained. "Now then, can you be so kind as to cooperate with us? We mean no harm." "Another reason for this is because you, of all Antiquians, do not know your own race. It has raised suspicion as observed by the princess," Flarius added. "From Ventilus, I might add." "We are not done with our interrogation. Ergo, you have not answered all of our questions. If you were clones, I can see through any improvisations you make up. Valius, if you have anything to ask them, take this opportunity." "Listen, we wanted to know this, are there any clues of the clones' whereabouts? If so, where can we find them?" Asked Valius. The Third Female Antiquian spoke up & said "Well, we have seen a few weird clones around, they look exactly like our people, only they are emotionless, but it's like they are adapting to their surroundings." The Male Antiquian spoke up next & said "Perhaps if you want to know more about clones & their true nature, there has been seen recently at a strange new facility that has been opened up, just a few months ago. I believe it is called the 'Clone Corp' organisation." (YF: Refer to the statement above ^) Valius ponders about the newly given clues & said "Interesting. Flarius & Severina, did you get all that?" "I see," Severina confirmed. "But how did they know they were clones in the first place? I don't mean to pry, but I need to investigate their person later," she thought. "Mm-hm," Flarius understood. "We only need to find that facility." "We apologize again for suspecting you folk as clones. We give you our gratitude for your cooperation." "Your welcome. Oh, one last thing, if you want to find out about which is the clones & which ones are the real ones, find the strange glowing markings within the back of their necks, that's how you identify them as clones." Said the Male Antiquian. "Alright then. Thanks for the helpful advice & sorry for the inconvenience." Said Valius as he headed out with Severina & Flarius. "Wait, where is that facility anyway?" asked Severina. She sighed discreetly to avoid causing offense to Valius in the midst of other people. "We don't know its exact location yet. Are you sure you can find it now?" she spoke softly to him. "Our apologies, my good folk, yet this is our last question for now. Do you know where that facility is?" asked Flarius. "We need to think about it a bit more." said the First Female Antiquian as they begin to think a bit more "Prehaps you can try a small shop somewhere at the west side, maybe they would know about the Clone Corp Facility." "The west side, huh? This might be a good place to start. Thanks for the directions." said Valius. "Your welcome. Just be careful out there, please." Said the Second Female Antiquian. "We will. Come on, let's continue on." Said Valius as he headed out to the west side of the village with Flarius & Severina. "Good luck." Said the Third Female Antiquian as she waved goodbye to the three. "This does not bode well. The facility is in Pyronia itself! I need to send a search warrant to the king before the Draconian military will strike," Flarius thought. Part 3: False Answers, Trapped & the Attack of the Clones At the west outskirts of Crystherum... "A small shop must be found around this area, Valius," Severina reminded. "This place does not seem to have many structures." "This has to be the place. Now then, let me ask a question. If I was a small shop, where would I be?" Asked Valius as he begins searching the area. Severina floated around and found a small booth around the trees. "Is that the one? Nothing hurts if we check." "Valius, we found a small shop among the trees," Flarius beckoned for Valius. "Good eye, you two. Now let's get some answers in a diplomatic way." Said Valius as he heads to the shall shop among the trees with Flarius & Severina, unaware that they are being watched. Before the shop... The male vendor greeted the three courteously. "Greetings, you three. It's rare to see customers around here. How may I be of service?" "Greetings, it is very nice indeed. Listen, we are here to answer a few questions, if you don't mind." said Valius, speaking politely to the vendor. "Beg pardon, yet I have not asked a question," replied the male vendor. "Our apologies for the confusion. He meant to ask," clarified Valius. "Oh, I see. I would be glad to help with those questions." "We were just solving a clone mystery, do you know anything about the Clone Corp?" Asked Valius. "What in the world is Clone Corp? Surely you are not kidding with me," replied the puzzled vendor. "We are not. Surely you must know. Their facility is nearby," Severina answered. "What?" He walked to the backyard of his shop and saw a strange, dome-like structure among the trees. "That explains the noise since days ago." "Did they come here and build it?" asked Flarius. "That must be the result of the construction," answered the vendor. "However, I honestly know nothing about that 'Clone Corp' thing, much less know that this structure is their facility." "Huh. I finally realized something," Severina said. "What is it, milady?" Flarius asked. "We may have been tricked." "Quick, we have to go back!" said Valius as is about to rush out of the door with Severina & Flarius. However hears a door slam & lock from behind, noticing the same 4 people that have secretly followed them & locked the doors, laughing that they lock them inside as they dissolve into magic sand, meaning that they are clones as well. Valius tries to open the door with effort & turns to the group, including the vendor & says "Where's the key?" "I have one," the vendor said. He rushed to the counter to find the door key, but he experienced difficulty as he might have forgotten where he placed it. "This does not bode well. I can't find my key!" Flarius sighed. "We have no choice but to pry it open with force. You have my early apologies for this." "Wait, what are you about to do?" the vendor hesitated to comply. "Please take sight." Flarius whacked the door with his Pyrogenic Axe. "Hey! I've bought th--" He kept whacking until he completely removed the broken door. "Spoke too soon," Flarius told him. "I already told you so. I hope it is clear. We shall pay for it later." "Oh. My apologies for underestimating your ability." "No need." "Flarius? I presume we cannot escape this easily," Severina told him, taking note of a multitude of clones surrounding the shop. Valius readies his axe as he head outside. "Prepare yourselves everyone, cause we're in a fight for our lives." Valius begins to fight against the Multitude of Clones, while the clones begin to fight back. Flarius revealed his Pyrogenic Axe. "Milady, would you be so kind as to stay back with the vendor?" "I'll take care of him and any clones that may enter," Severina replied. "Understood." Flarius made his arrival outside the shop. He swung his axe across a clone behind him. The other clones charged at him, about to do a submission move, yet the Draconian warrior was able to backfire their attempt by bludgeoning them with his axe. Valius flies up & breathes fire at the clones & lashing out his Wings of Fire, launching large amounts & waves of fire at the Clones, not only taking a few more clones, which the clones about to dissolve into sand, but the extreme heat of the flames, turn the clones of sand into shiny new glass in shape of clone statues. "Huh, the extreme heat turns sand into glass. Who knew." said Valius in a bit of surprise & amazement. About 3 more clones are seen, noticing that the trick has failed & hisses at the team in anger. Severina smirked as she saw the glass statues. "Perhaps I should grind these and form new material for trade..." Flarius glanced at Severina. "Milady, get ahold of yourself in the midst of battle." "Oh, right," Severina affirmed. She then brandished the Avia with confidence. "I shall deal with the materials later, then! Flarius, have at them for me, will you?" Flarius nodded in response. "At once." He brandishes his pyrogenic axe and delivered a normal forehand swing towards the clones surrounding him. He was clashing with a multitude of them but fared no severe problems due to his melee proficiency. Valius continues on slashing his fiery axe at the remaining number of Clones, the best he can & said "These Clones know how to fight, their knowledge of becoming more human is increasing with each passing moment. Whoever is behind this, the only clue we have is the construction of a strange new building." "Tch," grunted Flarius as a cluster of clones assaulted him. He finished them with a roundhouse swing. Severina took a close look at the field. "All clear, I see." Valius stops & looks around, seeing our Severina is correct. "Good, then we're safe for now, but they'll be back for more, a bit stronger & smarter than before. Trust me, we need to know where the construction is being held, so we can identify their destination & stop the source." "More Coming Soon" Category:Roleplays